


A Day Off

by ToniShakerato



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no avengers business, some time to relax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato





	1. Chapter 1

„C'mon honey, let's go!“, Tony's shouting.  
“I'll be there in a minute”, Steve answers immediately, his voice's coming from the bedroom.  
Tony looks down on his watch on his wrist, they wanted to leave fifteen minutes ago and normally it's his part to be late. Luckily they're not in a hurry. They decided that is was time for both of them to take a day off and spend it together.  
Then finally Steve enters the kitchen, where Tony is waiting and for a moment he takes Tony's breath away. Steve's wearing black tennis shorts and a white polo shirt, stretching over his muscular chest and back. 'Damn, he's hot.', is the only thing that comes to Tony's mind.  
Steve always wanted to learn to play tennis so he convinced Tony to teach him. But seeing him now, Tony has some other things in mind than teaching him to play tennis.  
He forces himself to not stare at Steve's muscular body but instead in his eyes. They're sparkling and he has a lascivious smile on his face after he noticed Tony staring at him.  
“Alright, so we're going to play tennis now or what?”, Steve's asking. “Sure... sure!”, Tony stumbles, feeling caught, trying to hide the desire in his eyes.

“For the beginning, I'll show you how to handle the racket, well, that probably won't be much of a problem for you,” Tony says mischievous. He makes his way over to Steve who's standing on the other side of the court. He places himself behind him, resisting the urge to push himself closer to Steve and grabs his right hand instead, showing him how to bat.  
After a few minutes of practicing Tony is sure that Steve's ready. He goes back to his side of the court and says: “So, for the beginning, I hit the tennis ball towards you and you just try to hit it back on my side, ok?” - “Got it, let's start.”  
Tony grabs a ball and hits it softly so Steve could easily beat it back to Tony.  
He sees how Steve takes a big swing and hits the ball, not perfectly, but pretty good for the first time. As soon as Steve hit it Tony tries to follow the ball with his eyes but Steve stroke it so powerful he lost it after a few seconds. It went somewhere out of the court. Luckily there are no people or cars around that could get hit.  
“Well, you know that you have to play into the court, don't you?”, Tony asks grinning, “Let's try it again, but this time remember that you're a big hunk of muscles, Cap!”  
Tony hits another ball in Steve's direction. He sees the concentrated expression on Steve's face and smiles to himself thinking how adorable Steve is. Being distracted he payed no attention on the ball Steve just hit and suddenly he feels a piercing pain in his shoulder.  
“Ugh, what the fuck?!” he groans, wondering. Before he's able to figure out what caused the pain, Steve's at his side. “Oh my god, Tony, I'm so sorry.”, he stumbles, “I didn't want to hurt you, I just – I can't really control the ball yet.” He looks guilty and embarrassed.  
“Don't worry, Steve, I'm alright. It's not as if you hit me in my best parts”, he looks at Steve, smiling, to show him that he doesn't have to worry.

They return to practicing and after a while Steve slowly works out how strong he can hit the ball without it flying outside of the court and how he can control it.  
“You're doing pretty good, Steve”, Tony says after they played for a while. “Despite the fact that there are no tennis balls left anymore.” He's laughing and Steve blushes a little bit before he starts laughing too. It feels so good. Tony is happy that they finally have some time together.  
“Let's take a break, it's getting hot anyway.”, Steve says and approaches the door to get off the court and to the little cabin next to it.  
Tony follows him and gladly takes the bottle of water Steve's handing him over. It's cool, right out of the fridge. Leaning against the counter he takes a few swigs from the bottle, it's refreshing. Steve does the same across him and he looks at him, sees his throat moving.  
Then he turns his head to the side, looking out of the window, resting. He's more exhausted than he thought he would be.  
Suddenly he feels a hand moving up his hip, he turns his head back and before he can say or do anything, Steve's lips are on his, softly kissing him. He leans himself the kiss, pulling Steve closer to him and running his hand down his back. Steve pushes him against the counter and runs his finger through his sweaty hair. Tony stops kissing for a moment moving his head a bit back to look into Steve's eyes. He could get lost in them, blue sparkling as if sunbeams reflects on the ocean.  
Tony puts his hands on Steve's sides now, softly moving up and down, feeling Steve's muscular body.  
Steve pulls Tony's shirt a bit aside, down the shoulder and places a kiss on the black mark right beneath the collarbone. “I'm sorry, for hitting you”, Steve apologizes again, kissing the bruise again. “Don't worry, I had worse.” Tony just replies.  
And then Steve's lips are on his again, still gentle but also demanding, wanting more. He pushes his tongue inside and plays with Tony's. Hot and passionate. Their sweaty bodies pressed together.  
After a while they let go, gasping for breath.  
“I was sure playing tennis is a lot of fun, but I never thought it would be that enjoyable!” Steve's grinning, touching Tony's cheek softly with one hand, stroking over it with his thumb, feeling his stumble.


	2. Lunch

“Alright, since we don't have any other plans today, what do you think about grabbing some sandwiches and enjoying the sun in the park?”, Steve asks Tony after they finished searching and collecting the tennis balls Steve hit with too much power. They only found half of them but it's better than nothing.  
“Sounds great. But are you sure you wanna go to the park? There probably are a lot of people; I don't wanna take pics with random people and write autographs all the time.”, Tony replies.  
“Yeah, right, that could be a problem. Although you can't tell me that you don't like the attention.” Steve's teasing Tony.  
“Well, I can't hold it against them for wanting to talk to me, I mean who wouldn't want to.”, he says smirking. “But today was meant to be a day off. Only the two of us.”  
“Well, then let's head back to the Tower with some take away food and make our self comfortable balcony? Or do you have any better idea?”  
“You remember that little italian restaurant bit out of town? There won't be a lot of people and I'd love to go out eating with you. We haven't done that in a long time. Even if it's only for lunch and not a romantic dinner.”, Tony suggests, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.  
“Sure, I remember that restaurant, it was a wonderful night. Alright, let's go there.”, Steve agrees.

They easily find a quiet place in the restaurant, in the corner of the terrace, a bit apart from all the other people. They order some food and wine and talk about all kind of stuff. Steve loves talking to Tony. It's easy. Simple. He enjoys the conversations about random stuff, movies or music, but rather than these kind of convos he likes the deep conversations with Tony. The ones where Tony tells him about his fears and the things that keep him awake at night. And the ones where he can share his worst nightmares and experiences with Tony, who understands him.   
But now they talk about all kind of stuff. Tony tries his best to make him laugh, as usual. Steve's glad that he can blank out everything for a while and just enjoys their lunch.  
He also likes the little signs of affection Tony shows without being too obvious. Quickly squeezing his hand, his thigh touching Steve's under the table, always causing goosebumps. The smile, the looks full of love Tony's giving him from time to time.  
“Have I told you that you look handsome today?”, Steve's asking after a while. “Cause, damn, you do!”  
“I can approve that, already looked in the mirror today.” Tony answering grinning, but blushing a little bit because of the compliment.  
Although Tony always tries to put Steve's compliments off as a joke, Steve knows that he's flattered by them. It's adorable.  
But it's true, Tony does look handsome today. His hair sits perfectly, a little bit messy and curly, just as Steve loves it. His beautiful eyes don't look as tired as the last days Steve notices gladly and his beard is perfectly shaved. Lips are perfectly shaped and Steve feels the sudden urge to kiss Tony, but when he remembers where they are he resists it and confines himself to just think about it.  
“Hey, Steve, you listen to me?” Tony says, squeezing Steve's hand and bringing him back to reality.  
“So... Sorry, I was distracted.”, he answers, turning red, because of the knowing look Tony gives him.  
“I asked if you're not hungry since you didn't take a bite yet?”  
“No, no, I'm... I just.. uhm... was lost in thought.”, Steve stumbles, looking down on his plate, avoiding eye contact with Tony.  
He starts eating and when he looks up after a few seconds Tony's still watching him, his mouth turned up to a smile.  
“You're adorable.” he just says, making Steve even more blushing.  
They both return to eat their lunch and after they finished they resume to their conversation about nothing in particular, drinking the wine, laughing about stupid jokes. Steve's happy to see Tony that relaxed. It's been a while since they could enjoy a day off. A lot of work for both. Tight schedules and different obligations.  
Steve misses Tony a lot these days. The conversations, the kisses, the affection, even the silence when none of them talks. They're asleep most of the time when they're together at the moment and, sure, that feels good, lying next to Tony, one arm around him, feeling his warm body next to him, but it's just not satisfying.  
Tony always wants to stay awake so that they can talk a bit or do something else, but Steve insists on sleeping 'cause he knows, if Tony doesn't sleep then, he would never get any sleep and since Steve's worried about Tony's health anyway, he always forces him to.  
“Hey, Steve, you're daydreaming again?”, Tony interrupts his thoughts. “I know I'm irresistible, but this is not the right time to think about all the things, you'd like to do with me.”  
Steve's blushing again, hating himself for getting red all the time.  
“I'm not thinking about that kind of stuff”, he murmurs.  
“What's it then? Is something wrong? Something you wanna talk about?”, Tony asks, not smiling anymore, a worried expression on his face.  
“No, no, it's nothing bad.” Steve says quickly. “It's just, I miss you these days. We barely see each other and when we have some time, we both are more than exhausted.”  
“I know, I know. I hate that too.”, Tony replies, looking seriously and sad. “It's just so much work at the moment. Sometimes I wish we could pack our backs, go away and never return. But it's not possible. Too many responsibilities. But, hey, at least we have one day off now, we should enjoy it, instead of being down. And I'm sure, it will get better again!”  
“You're right, I shouldn't think about this right now. But I want you to know, that even if we don't spend a lot time together, I love you. And I'm sorry, that I can't show it as much as I want to right now.”  
“Don't worry about it, Cap. I know that. I'll never forget it. Although it took me a long time to believe it, I won't forget it.”, Tony says, squeezing Steve's hand.  
Saying this makes Steve think about when they started dating. Tony admitted that he had a crush on Steve for a long time but never went for it, cause he was sure Steve was not interested in him that way. And even after Steve told him that he was in love with him, Tony didn't believe him at the beginning. He always wondered why someone like Steve would fall for him and what he even sees in him. He had a hard time realizing that and Steve tried everything to show his feelings for Tony. It was complicated but Steve didn't regret it at all, cause it lead to what they've got now and Steve wouldn't trade that for anything on earth.  
“Alright, so let's forget about it and just relax for a day and enjoy the time!”, Tony says while standing up, reaching his hand out for Steve's. He takes it happily, also getting up from his chair and while they head out of the restaurant Steve's stomach makes a twist, when Tony's fingers interlaces with his. Steve's surprised, Tony never did that before in public, but who is he to complain about, it feels great. He's glad that no one recognizes them though, because he doesn't want to waste their time by talking to some strangers.

They get back in the car and as soon as they're sitting, Steve leans over to Tony and kisses him softly on the lips.  
“I wanted to do this the whole time.”, he says.  
“Then why didn't you?”, Tony asks grinning.   
“I wasn't sure if you'd be alright with it.”  
“Really? I don't care where we are, you can kiss me whenever you want, Cap.” That said, he kisses Steve on the cheek, tracing down a line of kisses until he reaches his mouth. Steve returns the kiss, lifts his hand up to Tony's head and starts running his fingers through his hair.  
They kiss for a while before Steve moves back.  
“Maybe we should head back to the Tower and get some privacy, don't you think?”, he asks, caressing Tony's cheek with his thumb.  
“You always know what I want. How do you do that, sweetheart?”, Tony replies while moving his hand from Steve's chest to the steering wheel and starting the car to drive back to the Tower.


End file.
